


Homeward Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Airports, All nighter, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Misuse of a Brooklyn accent, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve knows how to curse?!, Steve talks Brooklyn once upset, Travel, What Was I Thinking?, cranky!Steve, engery drinks!, rent-a-car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Charlotte get interrupted on their honeymoon, is it even worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

Steve jolted awake, his phone was ringing. He grabbed it and snuggled back with Charlotte.

"Hello?" He asked mellowly. Not a care in the world, Steve was happy, he was in Spain, and his newly wedded wife was in his arms.

"Captain Rogers? My name's Thomas Richardson, I work for a recovery unit of SHIELD. I'm sorry to be disturbing you sir." Steve sat up carefully, not wanting to wake Charlotte.

"I told Fury not to call me about SHIELD business."

"He told us you would want to know. And legally, we have to contact you sir."

"Contact me about what?"

"We found Lieutenant James Barnes in the Alps. Fury needs you to come back to New York sir. I'm sorry for interrupting your vacation." The young man hung up. Steve dropped his cell phone. It fell on the bed in his lap. Charlotte stirred and curled closer to him.

"Steve honey, come hold me." She murmured. He swallowed hard.

"Chare, we need to go back home." He said. His voice didn't sound like his own, it was rough, and ragged.

"Steven?" Charlotte rocked up to her knees and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. "Honey what happened?"

"They found Bucky's body." He said quietly, not wanting to hear the words himself.

"After all these years?" Steve nodded. "Oh baby." Charlotte pulled him down so she could hold him to her neck. "I know it hurts." Steve broke down, sobbing. To him, it hadn't been 70 years ago, it had been 3 years almost.

"Let's eat something, then get back home, okay?" She murmured when Steve had calmed down. He nodded and she kissed his forehead. She got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Come on big guy, you need to shower too. And you know I can't wash my own back." Steve smiled faintly and got up. Before he could step into the shower, Charlotte stopped him.

"Now Steven. You remember our rule about the shower, right?"

"It's our place, just you and me." He said.

"There's not room for anyone else. Not Fury, not Bucky either. Just us." Steve nodded and forced thoughts of SHIELD and Bucky to the back of his mind. He stepped into the shower, and pulled his newly wedded wife into his arms.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too Chare." Steve said, kissing her neck.

 

 

Charlotte had credits from her British military service, and they could fly for free if the plane had empty seats. It worked great getting them over to Spain. They had sat first class for Steve's secondcommercial flight. He didn't like flying. At all.

They were waiting for a direct flight back to JFK airport in New York, and it looked like they could get on the flight.  
Until a group of six people with more seniority bumped them off the flight.  
There were no more flights leaving for New York that day. And the rest of the week was over sold and they had no chance. But, if they could get to Amsterdam they had better chances. They ended up buying tickets to Amsterdam on a little shaky plane. It freaked Steve out, although he never said so.  
Thy had to spend the night in Amsterdam. Steve curled up to Charlotte and tried to sleep but couldn't. The next morning they tried getting on four different flights. None worked. Charlotte was a trooper. Steve decided. Her back injuries had flared up and she just kept going, even though Steve could tell she was hurting. He stopped her.

"Sit on the bag, I'll pull you." She smiled.

"Really?" Steve nodded and held the bag still while she sat down. She laughed when he started to pull the suitcase and he couldn't help but to chuckle.  
As they missed their fifth flight, they decided to try to get stateside. They made a flight to Atlanta easily. They even managed getting seats across each other so they both had an aisle seat. Steve held Charlotte's hand during take off and touch down. At Atlanta they had two options; a flight to Kentucky, or rent a car. In Kentucky, it looked like there was a half empty flight to New York from Kentucky. They took it.  
The flight to New York was full when they got there.  
Steve was tired and frustrated.

"Fagetabouit. Come on Charlotte. I'm getting a car." Steve’s Brooklyn accent was slipping up, it never showed up, unless he was pissed, or tired. Or both. 

"But-"

"But what Charlotte? I can get us there at the same time the flight would, and at least I know we'll be there in the morning." She nodded and followed him quietly. There was a shuttle from the airport to the car rental company. Steve had their bag, and helped Charlotte up into the bus.

"Steve? When did you last eat?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you slept any?" Steve shook his head.

"Baby, let's get you something to eat? Okay?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"Steve, super metabolism, grief, and no sleep, you need to eat once we get down the interstate some." Steve didn't reply. They used Tony Stark's Avenger debt card. Each Avenger had one to use in emergencies. They gave Steve the key and five minutes later, Charlotte was sitting in the passenger seat. She sat quietly as Steve drove. She could tell he was still upset, the lines in his face harsh. 

“Steve?” She whispered, “I’m sorry.” He glanced over at her.

“What for? You didn’t do anything.” He said quietly. Steve got off at the next exit, and pulled into a McDonalds. He ordered a lot of food, no doubt to keep sitting in the back seat so he could eat in the middle of the night. After both of them had crammed down a couple burgers, Steve reached for Charlotte’s hand.

“I was an ass, I’m sorry.” Charlotte shifted and kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay. I was too.” 

 

A Monster energy drink, a NOS energy drink, four cups of crappy gas station coffee, and two 5 hour energy shots later, Charlotte was asleep in the back seat, and Steve was still driving. Only another hour, he was technically in New York City. Charlotte stirred, she’d slept for 5 hours now. She sat up behind his seat and kissed his neck.

“You’re sleeping for 12 hours when we get to the Tower.”

“Gladly.” Steve yawned. 

 

They got to Avenger Tower, and an exhausted Steve gave Happy the rental car’s key.

“Please Happy? Please take it to them?” He begged.

“Of course sir.” Steve had their suitcase, and held the door open for Charlotte. Fury was waiting for him in the lobby. Charlotte took the suitcase and Steve strode over to Fury.

“Now, what in the fuck was so important about burying Bucky in his plot in Arlington that I had to come all the way from Spain?” He poked Fury’s chest, “It’s been three fucking sleepless nights.”

“Did Captain America just say ‘fuck’? I’m shocked Cap, but who’se that dame holding your bag? I’d like to know her name. And who’se we burying?” A tall, well built man with a Brooklyn accent and dark hair stepped out from behind Fury. 

“Bucky?”


End file.
